Esperar
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: Sakura espera a Sasuke después de que este se fuera a su viaje de redención por el mundo, pero ¿realmente vale la pena esperar? tal vez si encuentra a la persona indicada podría cambiar de opinión.


Suspiro con aire cansado al observar como su amiga rubia la veía con desaprobación, alzando su ceja y negando suavemente meciendo su largo y hermoso cabello.

-¿Que sucede Ino cerda? - pregunto ya mosqueada, arrugando ambas cejas.

-¿De verdad volverás a cortar tu cabello? ¡Esta precioso Sakura!- Exclamó con exasperación.

Sakura sonrió ante el gesto.

-No sé porque te pones así, si siempre lo hago- le resto importancia al asunto mientras le entregaba las tijeras e Ino las miro como si de un arma se tratara.

-Antes te encantaba tenerlo largo Frentona, y eras por mucho más femenina ¿Que sucedió?- continuó con aire preocupado, no le gustaba ver a su amiga así de descuidada, ella ya sabía la razón, sin embargo necesitaba oírlo de ella.

Sakura guardo silencio pensando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en eso.

Desde aquel horrible día en los exámenes, tras cortarse el cabello aquella vez nunca más lo dejo crecer, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía con seguridad, pero supuso que la razón había sido demostrar que ella había madurado, que era una mujer fuerte e independiente, que ya no era aquella niña.

¿Pero qué tan cierto era? ¿No había cambiado ya? ¿Entonces porque seguía aferrada al pasado?

Deslizó sus manos por las hebras rosas comprobando que estas llegaban a su caderas, no se había dado cuenta de lo largo que estaba.

-Sakura…- llamo Ino sentándose a su lado.

-No deseo hablar de eso… no ahora- susurro desviando la mirada.

-Sakura escucha, sabes porque estoy aquí, y no es para ser de peluquera- comenzó tomándola de las manos.

Con ojos llorosos la pelirrosa asintió.

-Sakura a pasado ya 3 años, ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes esperarle? Eres joven y hermosa, no vale la pena- soltó apretando sus manos, sentía que esta se quebraría si la soltaba.

Sakura solo bajo la mirada, aceptándolo, no podía seguir refugiándose en el trabajo, llorando, esperando con ansiedad todos los días por la llegada de ese hombre.

-Mamá- llamo un pequeño niño de tres años caminado despacio mirando a su madre, esta soltó a la chica mirando a su retoño.

-¿Que sucede cariño?- Pregunto con voz dulce Ino tomándolo entre sus manos mientras lo besaba.

Sakura sintió su corazón estrujarse en su pecho, aun mas, sintiéndose mucho más patética, todas sus amigas tenían una familia formada, con hijos que cuidar y esposos que las amaban, Ino, Hinata, Temari e incluso Tenten.

¿Y ella que tenía? Solo el titulo de la Joven chica que esperaba todos los días en la banca en la que fue abandonada la primera vez, cortándose todo el tiempo su cabello en honor a él, a la niña que se había obligado a madurar para ser digna de él, había sacrificado tanto por el Uchiha, tanto.

No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con descontrol sobre su rostro hasta que Ino la rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Amiga cuanto más sufrirás por él? No te merece, nunca te mereció- explico consolándola.

Todos los días esperando ansiosa, ni una carta había recibido, nada. Se sintió tan idiota ella nunca había recibido nada de él y allí estaba esperándolo, viviendo por él.

-Ino dejare mi cabello largo- susurro recibiendo una dulce risa de parte de su amiga.

-Y comenzaras a salir con tus amigos, chicos además de maquillarte y cuidar más de ti ¿sí?- agrego rápidamente.

La miro sonriendo, mientras esta limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-lo intentare- respondió sonriendo.

…

-Sakura-chan qué bueno que viniste, pronto, tengo una misión muy impor...- callo de pronto al ver a su amiga muy bien vestida, aun con su cabello largo y levemente maquillada.

-luces hermosa Sakura- le sonrió con cariño, hace tanto que no veía a su amiga así y le alegraba.

Sakura se sintió algo incomoda y deslizando un mechón de su nuevo flequillo carraspeo.

-¿Qué misión?- pregunto.

Naruto volvió en sí y rápidamente busco un papel.

-El hijo de Temari y de Shikamaru a enfermado de gravedad, de hecho varios niños recién nacido lo han hecho en el hospital de Suna, se sospecha de una infección pero no saben qué mas hacer, el Kazekage solicita a la mejor ninja medico con urgencia- termino de explicar.

-¿Cuando parto?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-ahora mismo- termino de decir con seriedad.

Sakura asintió y se dispuso a tomar lo que necesitaba para partir con rapidez, en Suna había muy buenos médicos, hacia que estaba sorprendida, debía de ser grave, se preocupo.

…

Al llegar finalmente a la aldea de la Arena pudo observar a Kankuro que la esperaba en la entrada con rostro preocupado.

-Sakura- chan te esperábamos, deprisa – este no pudo evitar sonrojarse al observar lo hermosa que se encontraba la chica, había cambiado, para bien, pero no era momento.

Esta asintió siguiéndolo, al llegar al hospital fue guiada con rapidez al área de maternidad, Temari había dado a luz hace tres semanas, y ahora se encontraba en esa horrible situación.

Al llegar se encontró con la nombrada y Shikamaru que miraban a través del vidrio con rostro preocupado, acompañados del Kazekage quien no se encontraba mejor, después de todo era su sobrino.

-Sakura que bueno que llegaste- Suspiro aliviada la mujer.

Sakura le dedico una mirada de compresión, cruzo la mirada con el del pelirrojo pidiéndole permiso de iniciar su labor.

Gaara asintió con rapidez, pues la vida de su amado sobrino estaba en juego.

Esta rápidamente entro al lugar, después de prepararse, ato su largo cabello en una coleta alta y empezó, dando órdenes con seguridad, sin importarle estar en un lugar que no conocía, con determinación y coraje.

-Sakura es admirable...- Shikamaru dejo salir, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la chica brillar de esa forma, haciéndole honor al título de la mejor ninja médico.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, en especial Gaara que recordaba perfectamente como esta había sido la que salvo la vida de su hermano, creando un antídoto para una veneno de una día para otro, mucho más cuando este había sido creado por el marionetista que era un completo experto en estos, al cual luego venció, ayudando a salvarle la vida a él también.

Sin embargo su mente divago mucho más atrás, cuando siendo solo unos niños esta le hizo frente en plena transformación demoníaca empuñando un simple Kunai, sabiendo que era inútil, que tenía todas las de perder, que moriría, pero aun así allí estaba con ojos llenos de determinación, dispuesta a morir, por otro, por amor.

La observo notando el sudor recorrer su frente adornada con el pequeño rombo que dejaba más que claro quien había sido su maestra, la legendaria Sannin, sin dejar de ver como esta no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, antojándosele la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Fuerte, determinada y bella.

No se movió de allí, por las siguientes ocho u nueve horas admirando en silencio a la mujer de ojos jade y cabellos rosas, hasta que esta paro, finalmente, saliendo del área de maternidad con rostro cansado y aliviado.

-Todo está bien Kazekage, se trataba de un peligroso virus que ha comenzado a atacar, sin embargo e logrado crear esta vacuna que logra disiparlo, recomendando que sea administrada a toda mujer embarazada- explico, dándole una sonrisa dulce.

Este la miro sin inmutarse mientras asentía, sin embargo al observar los ojos jade de esta sintió un revoloteo en el estomago.

-¡Muchas gracias Sakura!- exclamó Kankuro abrazándola con fuerzas, causando una risa de la pelirrosa.

Nuevamente lo había sorprendido, había logrado lo que un grupo de ninjas medico no logro en 2 semanas.

-No fue nada- respondió sonrojada.

-Debes estar agotada, has hecho un muy buen trabajo, te mostraré donde puedes descansar- Gaara sonrió de lado, mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio, para ser seguido por la chica.

Sakura lo siguió observando su ancha espalda, había que admitir que Gaara era un hombre muy apuesto, demasiado, para ser verdad. Recordó sin querer cuando de niños este intento asesinarle, no le tenía miedo, por supuesto, el había cambiado demasiado y en la guerra había demostrado lo excelente líder que era, humilde, fuerte y dedicado, alguien a quien admirar, se sonrojo.

-Supongo que querrás irte lo más pronto a tu aldea- la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

-La verdad es que me gustaría quedarme el tiempo que se me sea permitido, para asegurarme de que los niños estén excelentes- Sonrió, estaba agotada pero había valido la pena.

Gaara la miro de reojo notando la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, la luz de la luna hacia brillar sus ojos jade, hermosa de verdad.

-No es tu obligación, has hecho demasiado- hablo sin dejar de mirarla, intento no sonar grosero, no quería que malinterpretara la oración por lo cual le sonrió un poco.

Sakura sonrió aun más ante el gesto.

-No a sido nada, me hace sentir útil…- Gaara se detuvo logrando que esta se tropezara con él, perdiendo el equilibrio por o cual la tomo en sus brazos, ¿desde cuándo hacia tanto calor? - además, no tengo a nadie que me espere en casa - esto último salió en un susurro, ambos ojos se encontraron, el Kazekage pudo divisar el dolor y la soledad en esos ojos jade, el sabia de eso. Y Gaara se sintió mal, sin embargo ¿Que podía hacer? Sintió ganas estrecharla en sus manos, sin embargo no eran amigos cercanos, ni siquiera amigos en realidad.

-No eres inútil - Fue lo único que pudo decir encontrándose con un unos ojos sorprendidos.

-Gracias Kazekage - Respondió sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Nadie salvo su Maestra, se había tomado el tiempo de decirle esas palabras, nunca, nadie se lo había dicho de esa forma, lo que tanto anhelaba oír.

Sintió lágrimas caer.

-Lo siento - Se limpió rápidamente avergonzada, soltándose del agarre, sin embargo pronto noto la falta que le hacían esos brazos de nuevo ¿Por qué?

Gaara sonrió de nuevo, ella lograba eso.

-Sakura, eres más que bienvenida en esta aldea, haz hecho mucho por nosotros así que eres libre de quedarte todo el tiempo que desees- Le informo respondiendo la pregunta principal.

-Muchas gracias Kazekage- volvió a decir sintiendo una calidez en su pecho que hace mucho no sentía.

-Salvaste la vida de mi hermano, mi sobrino y la mía, solo dime Gaara por favor - Añadió retomando el caminar.

Sakura lo había olvidado, ¿ella de verdad había hecho tanto? Nunca lo pudo notar.

Siempre pendiente de Sasuke, tanto que era incapaz de ver lo que hacía bien, nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para él.

.

El no sabía mucho de sentimientos, luchaba con los que sentía hacia su familia, sin embargo lo que sentía por la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba hablando con su hermana mientras comía en su mesa, eran sentimientos que se le atrapaban en la garganta.

Se sentía tan agobiado, sin saber qué hacer, y por alguna razón no deseaba que esta se fuera nunca.

-Las madres de los niños que salvaste te adoran, el que las visitaras a cada una para saber el estado de sus retoños fue muy dulce de tu parte - Temari hablo sonriendo, mientras mecía al niño en su pecho.

Sakura la miro avergonzada.

-Para ser sincera siempre lo hago, me encariño con cada paciente- Confeso avergonzada.

-¿Inclusive conmigo? - bromeo con doble sentido Kankuro, haciendo que esta se atragantara con la comida.

Gaara frunció el ceño, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la de cabellos rubios, quien sonrió maliciosa.

-Y Sakura, dime ¿eres soltera? - Pregunto está haciendo que el pelirrojo afilara su mirada, interesado, Shikamaru miro a su mujer con ojos desorbitados, ¿que no eran adultos?

Sakura se sonrojo por la pregunta, sin embargo respondió.

-Sí lo soy- Tartamudeo, sintiendo la verdosa mirada sobre ella sintió su cuerpo arder.

-Imposible si eres hermosa, Sakura - Kankuro volvió al ataque recibiendo dos miradas asesinas- Seguro que esperan ansiosos por ti cada día, pobres tontos- Agrego por último, Shikamaru se atraganto esta vez sabiendo muy bien lo delicado de esas palabras.

Sakura de pronto sintió el ánimo caerse, Kankuro le hizo recordar como esperaba, ciegamente a un idiota, que nadie la esperaba a ella, el tenia razón, era de tontos esperar.

-Lo siento- se disculpó para retirarse, se sentía avergonzada porque seguro habían notado como algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Una vez esta se fue Temari, aunque sin saber realmente la razón, golpeo a su hermano.

-¿Por qué?- La pregunta del apacible Kazekage iba dirigida a su cuñado, pues había notado que este sabía la razón.

Shikamaru suspiro, no le gustaba andar de cotilla.

-Sakura a estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que era una niña, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió ella lo espero sin importar que, hasta ahora, que él se fue de la aldea por un viaje de redención, sin dejarle claro nada, aunque personalmente opino no vale la pena, Sakura vale mucho más que el- termino de decir.

Gaara lo miro sin entender por completo.

-Sasuke nunca le a tratado bien, ni valorado ni un poco, sin contar todas las veces que intento matarla, Sakura a perdido el espíritu estos últimos años, encerrándose en el trabajo, esperando todos los días su llegada, lo que es una pena para todos sus amigos, incluyéndome - termino de decir esperando que no hicieran más preguntas.

Gaara recordó a aquella chiquilla que portaba un Kunai y una mirada de determinación para proteger a quien amaba, sintió rabia por saber que la persona que había tenido el privilegio de tener a esa niña, ahora mismo la desperdiciaba.

-Ella se merece algo mejor - opino indignada Temari y Kankuro asintió anonadado.

Gaara se levantó llamado la atención de todos.

-Temari, ¿Que se hace cuando te gusta una persona?- todos lo miraron con sorpresa, la rubia sonrió.

-la invitas a una cita- explico esta sonriendo.

-Y le expresas tus sentimientos, no te los guardas y obligas a que tu hermano intente provocarte celos para hacerlos salir- Kankuro confesó.

Gaara lo miro sorprendido, ¿era tan obvio?

-¡Oh vamos la acosas con la mirada! - agrego Shikamaru con expresión aburrida.

…

Se sentía como una idiota, esperar tanto por él, sin recibir nada a cambio, desperdiciar tanto, ¿además porque lloraba?

Suspiro.

Sintió toques en la puerta y reconociendo el chakra se apresuro a abrir limpiándose lo más que pudo.

Gaara con leves tintes rojos en las mejillas suspiro, de verdad no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

– ¿Puedo entrar? - Pregunto tratando de no cruzar miradas, esta asintió y Este paso cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Sucede algo Kazeka…? - El la Miro con reproche- Gaara…- corrigió.

Este suspiro ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-Sakura, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?- Soltó de golpe haciendo que la pelirrosa se encendiera avergonzada.

¿Gaara la estaba invitando a una cita? No puede ser, no lo creía. Parpadeo incrédula, eso no era posible ¿o sí?

Gaara se sintió un tonto, ¿Cómo iba a decir que si? Si Ella estaba enamorada Del Uchiha, ¿Qué hacia?

-Si no quieres está bien, lo entenderé- Comento intentando salvar su orgullo.

Sakura reaccionó antes estas palabras, ella había prometido a Ino que iba a intentar rehacer su vida, así que ¿Por qué decir que no? Ya había sufrido demasiado.

-Me encantaría Gaara- Respondió sonriéndole.

Este la miro incrédulo, ¿le había dicho que si? Sintió su estomago revolotear.

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche- respondió sonriendo de vuelta.

Este se giro abriendo la puerta, logrando que de esta cayeran sus dos hermanos, dejando ver que estaban espiando.

Sakura se sonrojo con fuerza, y Gaara los miro con odio haciéndolos temblar, ¿Sabían la vergüenza que le hacían pasar? Ambos hermanos se miraron temblorosos para huir despavoridos.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, ¿Por qué había aceptado? Estaba pasándola muy mal, reviso por enésima vez sus maletas con la esperanzas de encontrar un vestuario adecuado, pero no, no lo hizo, ella había empacado solamente ropa para la misión. No había maquillaje, vestidos o sandalias adecuadas.

-No puede ser…- Se lanzo en la cama rendida.

Además no había tenido una cita NUNCA, jamás e Ino no estaba allí para ayudar.

Sintió toques en la puerta y padeció, ¿No era Gaara cierto? Suspiro al ver que aun no anochecía, por lo cual no era él, se apresuro a abrir encontrándose con una sonriente Temari.

-Hola Temari…- Saludo sonriendo.

Esta entro rápidamente inspeccionando a la de ojos jade.

-¿Por qué no estás vestida?- la enfrento alarmada, ¿y si esta se había arrepentido? No quería que su hermano sufriera, pues nunca había demostrado estar interesado en alguna chica.

-Es algo divertido…- comenzó rascándose la nuca- No tengo que ponerme- Susurro lo ultimo avergonzada.

Temari sintió sus ojos brillar, ella siempre había querido una hermana menor con la cual experimentar… ehm arreglar, si eso, y esa era su oportunidad.

-Oh déjamelo a mí, se donde te llevara mi hermano y tengo ropa que te puedo prestar confía en mí – Exclamo sonriendo como desquiciada, lo que hacia difícil confiar en ella, pero Sakura no tenia opción, era eso o ponerse su pijama de osos.

-Está bien Temari- Sonrió nerviosa.

…

-Oh Sakura estas muy hermosas- Casi Lloro la rubia por su obra de arte.

Sakura se giro para verse por fin en el espejo, sorprendiéndose, de verdad lucia muy bien aunque estuviera mal decirlo.

Tenía un vestido tradicional japonés de color rojo, con mangas muy parecido a su vestimenta, el cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos era de blonda de igual color, luego la demás tela tenía un bordado muy hermoso, y finalmente al llegar a su cadera el vestido dejaba caer hasta los tobillos, con una tela suave.

Tenía puesto unos tacones muy altos de color negros, hermosos, su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, y su flequillo estaba acomodado a ambos lados con unos ganchos rojos muy lindos, y donde tenía una cinta roja, la que su amiga le había regalado, tenía un maquillaje de noche muy hermoso, que hacia un buen contraste con su piel y ojos, además de no ser muy exagerado pero aun así lo suficiente llamativo, su madre lloraría al verla de esa forma.

(Por si no me entienden, que es lo más seguro aquí está la imagen) .

Ella se sintió lagrimear, ella jamás pensaría que estaba por fin dejar ir a su amor, que nada había sido como lo había soñado, dolía mucho, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- Pregunto Temari preocupada, sabia lo difícil que era para ella, había hablado a fondo con Shikamaru y por eso entendía, era la razón por la que fue a su ayuda.

Esta asintió tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas salieran, pues, no quería arruinar el trabajo de Temari.

-Sé que es difícil, pero es lo mejor Sakura, no quiero decir que Gaara sea el chico con el cual termines, pero dale una oportunidad, esto es nuevo para el también, y sé que te sentirás mejor si lo dejas ir- Hablo quedamente.

Sakura asintió, abrazo a la chica y sonrió.

-Gracias Temari, de verdad- Agradeció.

-Ahora ve y disfruta- le giño un ojo sacándola del cuarto.

Gaara estaba nervioso, bien se había enfrentado a los peligros más inminentes del mundo Shinobi, pero nada lo había preparado para esto.

-¿Estás seguro de estar bien hermano?- Kankuro estaba empezando a asustarse, pues su hermano hacia muecas y se encontraba mas pálido de lo normal.

-Nada te prepara para este momento ¿no?- Shikamaru hablo arrullando a su bebe.

El Kazekage asintió, tenia nauseas, era muy irónico, había visto a Sakura muchas veces, ignorando la vez en la que casi la mata, pero jamás había reparado en lo bella que era, o sentido así. Tal vez porque en esos momentos siempre estaban luchando por sus vidas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al verla bajar por las escaleras, estaba sumamente hermosa, más de lo normal, y eso era mucho a sus ojos, se sonrojo.

Sakura no estaba mejor que este, se sintió un poco asustada al ver a este con su traje de Kazekage pero trato de ignorar ese hecho, pues estaba muy ocupada tratando de soportar la mirada de este que la hacia temblar como gelatina.

Cuando llego junto a este y suspiro por haber superado el logro de no caerse de bruces, sonrió sonrojada.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto sonriéndole abiertamente.

Gaara tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa, pensó Sakura siguiendo a este.

…

Una vez llegaron al centro de la aldea de Suna Sakura comprendió que había un festival, por lo cual explicaba la vestimenta de ambos, se sentía nerviosa al ver como todos la miraban sorprendidos, pues estaba con su Kazekage.

-¿Dónde deseas comer?- pregunto el deteniéndose, esperando una respuesta.

-no lo sé, no conozco los mejores, lugares- sonrió, mirando a todos los puestos, cada comida se veía apetecible.

-Quisiera probarlos todos…- dejo salir Sakura babeando internamente.

Gaara asintió, tomándolo demasiado literal.

La gente era rencorosa, Gaara lo sabía muy bien, pues a pesar de haber hecho de todo y ya no poseer el Shukakaku Aun los aldeanos le miraban con cierto temor, había algo de admiración él lo sabia pero de todas formas nadie se atrevía a hablar con él.

Sin embargo con Sakura a su lado eso parecía desaparecer, las personas le sonreían y hablaban con esta, que lograba incluirlo en la conversación, se sentía muy bien.

Sakura veía todo emocionada, hace tanto que no se divertía de esa forma, hace mucho que no salía siquiera, así que la presencia de Gaara la hacia demasiado feliz.

Ambos recorrieron todos los locales sonriendo y comiendo, e incluso jugando.

Se sentían muy bien, el uno con el otro, casi como si sus almas estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas.

-El Kazekage se ve muy feliz- Susurro un aldeano sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Así, es, es por esa señorita, ambos hacen una hermosa pareja- Respondió otro.

Sakura a oír eso se sonrojo, miro de reojo a Gaara que estaba igual, sabía que este había oído.

-Tengo otra cosa que mostrarte- Dijo tomándola de la mano, esta se sonrojo, sus manos juntas quemaban, de forma placentera.

Ambos llegaron a la torre del Kazekage donde este la guio hasta la terraza una vez allí, esta pudo observar la Aldea de la Arena en todo su esplendor, adornada con una hermosa luna.

Una vista mágica, pensó Sakura.

-Es hermoso- Sonrió esta sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo es, me alegra haber cambiado, de otra forma no había podido disfrutar de esta vista- expreso sin dejar de ver a su pueblo con una mirada de amor.

Sakura se enterneció, Gaara de verdad era un verdadero líder, amaba a su pueblo.

Cambiar sonaba demasiado doloroso, pensó Sakura, cambiar daba miedo, pero tal vez era lo mejor.

-Tal vez deba amar a otra persona… para ser feliz- Susurro la pelirroja sollozando.

Gaara la miro atento, y negó ante su sorpresa.

-Siempre entregando todo de ti a otros, eso está bien hasta cierto punto, pero, difiero de eso, Sakura, cuando éramos niños tú te enfrentaste a mí, empuñando tu Kunai, decidida, decidida a darlo todo por el- la tomo de las manos mirándola con intensidad- sin importarte que podías morir, si él no te corresponde aun, no lo vale, es un idiota, pero tal vez es hora de que tomes ese Kunai y con esa misma determinación te protejas a ti misma, amarte a ti misma es lo que te va a hacer feliz- Sonrió.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, tenía razón, toda la razón, tenía que dejar ir esa insana obsesión, y comenzar a amarse a sí misma.

-Amarme a mí misma, suena muy difícil, no sé si pueda hacerlo…- sollozo bajando la mirada.

-Por ahora yo puedo enseñarte Sakura, solo debes dejarme, y prometo que lo hare- hablo sin pensar, con su corazón, y por fin sintió esa liberación en su garganta.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida y asintió, se entregaría, ya había sido suficiente de errores.

Gaara acerco sus labios a los de la chica tocándolos por fin, besándolo con todo el amor que su cuerpo sentía, si, había sido irónico y algo extraño pero allí estaba besando a la mujer que su cuerpo y mente deseaban con descontrol, y sabia solo una cosa, Jamás la dejaría ir aun si Sasuke llegaba e intentaba arrebatársela, porque seamos sinceros, nadie es tan tonto como para dejar a semejante mujer ¿o sí?

Y Sakura sonrió sintiendo un calor crecer en su pecho, tal vez no amaba a Gaara como este a ella, tal vez aun no supiera como amar a nadie, pero, lo haría y ella lo sabía porque ese beso se lo confirmaba.

" _Lo siento Sasuke, ya no esperare mas por ti…ahora esperare por algo mucho mejor"_

Fin…

Aquí les dejo mi primer fic de Naruto, espero y les guste, es primera vez que escribo tan inspirada, tal vez haga otra parte, pero veremos.


End file.
